Lord Bishop Daern Truefaith
Lord Bishop Daern Truefaith, born Daern Brodderick Kensington, founded and established The Temple Knights for the Restoration of Lordaeron, or Lordaeron Temple Knights, and served as its first Lord Marshal. Daern Truefaith is acclaimed as an influential figure in Humanity's quest for a restored kingdom of Lordaeron and the re-establishment of the Menethil sovereignty. Vehemently opposed to the Forsaken occupation of greater Lordaeron, much of his adult life has been spent in the pursuit of eradicating the Undead and reclaiming the ancestral lands of Lordaeron to the living. He has drawn criticism from several people and organizations, including some within the Alliance, for his almost zealotrous and unyielding pursuit of "freed and restored Lordaeron". Today, he serves as an advisor and ambassador-at-large for the Lordaeron Temple Knights. 'Early Life' Daern Truefaith was born in the township of Brill, where he worked tirelessly as a nanny to support his three bastard sons. Though life was difficult within the failing town he found strength in his lifes calling of being a midwife. It is left to speculation that it is because he has seen so many horrendous birthings that he has taken to a life of celibacy. His time spent raising his three young boys hardened the still youthful Daern, instilling in his values that he carries with him even in his duties this day. 'Priesthood' He doesn't like them. 'The First War' He killed alot of orcs, most notably Roggtukk the Unfaltering, of which he (as of rumor) killed with the leather shoulder straps of his designer gigantique sack. 'Knight of the Silver Hand' He doesn't like them. 'The Second War' He sat this one out, finding it more necessary to stay at home due to his eldest sons exploits and experimentation with a popular 'scourge drug' during his tutoring in the city of Dalaran. 'The Third War' He killed lots of undead, most notably Triggin Von Snatcherbottom, a fallen Scourge rogue he caught nipping his daisies. His head was never found. 'The Scarlet Crusade' He doesn't like them. 'The Scarlet Schism & The Poor Knights of Elwynn' When the Schism first started Daern found himself in the middle of a revolt. A revolt he wanted nothing to do with, unfortunately he was given no choice but to pick a side. As he already had a falling out with the Scarlet Crusade (rumored to be over a bad slice of bunt cake) he took up arms with the Poor Knights of Elwynn. 'The Argent Crusade & The Fall of the Lich King' It was cold, so he stayed home. 'Bishop of the Church of Light' He didn't like him, below is a documented letter directed to the Bishop: "Greetings, It has come to my understanding that you believe my recipe for crocolisk gumbo is unsavory and holds no spice. This offends me deeply, Ser, as I have poured my life into this recipe; quite literally, and have served it to many notable Lords and Ladies. I pride myself in my cullinary prowess, and should you find yourself alone in the kitchens of Dalaran I pray you have an oven mit with you, Ser, for -I- will be there, and I will have my justice." 'Lordaeron Temple Knights' He likes them, alot as a matter of fact. He likes them so much that he has not only indoctrined all three of his sons, but he also roams the lands of the Southern Kingdoms in search of other scholarly young men who he might encourage to task themselves to the betterment of Lordaeronian cullinary and birthgiving techniques. 'Life's work' Category:Service to the Church of Light